warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerwiki:Talisman Making
Talisman Making is a Warhammer Online mechanic which turns magical fragments into useful Talismans. It requires fragments from Salvaging, so the two skills are often paired together. Talisman Making is taught by trainers found in early chapters. Unlike all other tradeskills, Talisman Making is not taught by a NPC whose title matches the skill: Talisman-making trainers are titled "Hedge Wizard". Hedge Wizards __TOC__ * Capital cities ** Order: Altdorf - Lukas Gelderen (central square, 26k, 34k) ** Destruction - Zarhen Stranglevine (Apex, 31,38) * Ch 2 camps ** Dark Elf - Mistwood - Ezkar Cleaveheart ** Dwarf - Redhammer Brewery - Dani Binasdotr (by the fireplace) ** Empire - Grey Lady Coaching Inn - Aidan Bond (around the left side of the inn) ** High Elf - Adunei - Drilian Lightpath ** Greenskin - Da War Maker - Dripnose Shinymaka (in a hut to the southwest) * Ch 11 camps How To Make Talismans First, obtain a fragment from Salvaging, Scavenging, the Auction House or for low level fragments, from Merchants. Other than a fragment, a container is all you need to make a talisman. You can also optionally use curio, gold dust, and magic essence - while they are not needed to create a Talisman, they do increase the potential quality of the final product - "That Bar" (see below) will increase its highest point in response to slotting an appropriate curio into a make. All of these are available on the Hedge Wizard that trained you, though they aren't the highest quality. Standard merchants also carry the basic items. Open the window and put the container in the upper left corner. Next, add your fragment. Then you can add the dust, essence, and a curio if you have one. Hit fuse, and you're done! Note that the box must be inserted in its corresponding slot first, then the fragment. The last three may be inserted in any order. Quality The quality of a talisman is based on the combined power of the components and the rarity of a fragment. A critical success ("You made something better!") increases the combined power of the components level by 6. A super-critical success ("You made something awesome!"), also called a special moment, results in the talisman being one rarity better; for example, a blue would become a purple. For a purple fragment, a special moment does not consume the fragment after creating the talisman, and the fragment can be used for making another talisman. For example, a talisman made with a skill 200 container, 200 purple fragment, and 200 curio, 200 dust, and 200 essence (1 + 18 + 3 \times 9 = 46\mbox{ power}) would produce a +23 purple talisman requiring rank 32 to use. A critical success would create a purple +24 talisman. A super-critical success would create a purple +23 talisman, but the purple fragment would not be consumed. Items Fragments Fragment names are formed by combining the rarity prefix, skill prefix, and fragment suffix. The fragment suffix varies according to rules that are not yet known. So far, at most three possible suffixes have been seen per stat. It is guessed that the additional suffixes listed in the below table may be associated with fragments which state in the tooltip "... still retain some power ... could be used in a charm". The columns can be sorted in the below table. Use the scroll bar below the table if it is too wide to fit on your screen. Containers Items are individually named. Containers skip every other tier. Curios Uncommon, Rare, Very Rare, and skill 200+ no longer drop. There are a few still around from crafters who obtained them before they were removed. These old curios have +critical%. Essences Essences can only be obtained through the Magical Salvaging profession. Gold Dust Item names are formed by combining the rarity prefix with the suffix "gold dust". Category:Warhammer Online